


A long time ago, in an alternate universe not too far away

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora defects from the Empire, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, F/M, Horde Adora (She-Ra), How Do I Tag, Light hope is a real person, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: She-Ra but Star Wars, yeah no one's ever done this before! Totally original idea!So yeah this is my take on a Star Wars/She-Ra universe, I wanted to make my own version of this after I've become addicted to the SWTOR video game that I installed like 3 days ago.ummm yeah that's it you can stop reading now(this thing was also inspired by seeing the incredible fan art by u/tharrek on r/sheranetflix, so if you're reading this, thanks for making amazing drawings!)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A long time ago, in an alternate universe not too far away

**Author's Note:**

> My ADHD makes me stupid and I have like 6 or 7 different fics in progress and why do I do this to myself?
> 
> anyways enjoy!
> 
> (if you get the references from the title chapter then kudos to you, all future titles will have references as well, look below for a hint!)

A tall, grey skinned figure floated into the room, electricity crackling at her fingers and a dark aura surrounding her, one that invoked fear to most, if not all, that came across her. The woman glided over to a woman clutching a baby close to her chest. The grey skinned woman held out a hand, as if expecting something, the other woman’s eyes widened with horror.

“Y-y-y-you’re Shadow Weaver, aren’t you?” She asked, clutching the child closer.

Shadow Weaver nodded, her hand still stretched out.

“Yes I am, and I assure you, all the stories you hear are true. I will only ask once, hand over the child”

“No! I’m not giving you Adora!” The mother yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

“I warned you” Shadow Weaver stated, her eyes narrowing as she reached for her hip, taking out one of the sabers resting on her belt, the red light it cast illuminating the room around her, but before she could slice downwards, a second saber clashed against hers, the blue light combining with the red to shower the room in a purple glow. Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened as she gazed at the newly entered woman.

“Stay back Hope! It’s not safe!” The woman yelled, pushing Shadow Weaver back and using the force to shove her wife out of the way

“Mara! No! You can’t! She’ll kill you!” Light Hope yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as her wife returned her focus to Shadow Weaver, using her chance she escaped into a nearby vehicle, leaving the area.

“Jedi Master Mara… What a pleasant surprise” The hatred in Shadow Weaver’s voice was astounding, even for a Sith. “You do know that you are one of the last of your kind? Your colleagues, pupils, masters, friends, all have been slaughtered by the very clones that served them” Shadow Weaver chuckled. “Ironic”

“Shadow Weaver” Mara spat, The Jedi Code would have Mara remain calm, but her emotions got the best of her in the moment.

“That’s Sith Lord Shadow Weaver to you”

“Congratulations on the promotion, now if you excuse me, I’ve got a grey, lanky ass to beat”

“My my, such fierce emotions for a Jedi, always one for bending the code weren’t you?”

Mara didn’t respond, she was busy readying for the fight ahead.

“Done with conversation? Fine, I was getting tired of you anyways” Shadow Weaver grinned as she rushed at the Jedi, her fury fueling her onslaught, Mara however, remained calm, her spur of the moment anger from earlier dissipating as she fought her foe, their battle leaving gashes and cuts in both their bodies, and the environment around them, photo frames and tables all left in ruin from their impromptu battle.

Shadow Weaver’s energy was depleting , the fight was harder than she thought it would be, and Mara was proving to be stronger than she ever had been before, Shadow Weaver knew she had to use trickery and deceit to win this battle.

“You’ve grown in strength since we last sparred, I’d say it was impressive if you weren’t so pitiful, even your wife leaves you, just like everyone else does” Shadow Weaver smirked, knowing she would provoke Mara into making a mistake, and that she did.

Mara’s emotions got the best of her, rage guiding her attacks as she struck over and over again at a defending Shadow Weaver, but she made a mistake, she left herself open as she attacked, and Shadow Weaver took advantage, stabbing into Mara’s midsection as she struck.

Mara gasped, dropping her lightsabers and clutching at her stomach before falling to her knees.

Shadow Weaver cackled, she had won the fight. “You always were so easy to manipulate, all these years, you’ve never changed, now, I finally get to end you, goodbye my rival.”

Electricity shot through Shadow Weaver’s hand and into Mara, her shrieks of pain giving Shadow Weaver satisfaction she had never felt before, but she failed to notice Mara lifting her arm, and using her mastery of the force to deflect the lightning back at her opponent’s face, causing Shadow Weaver to reel back in pain, grasping at her face and stumbling backwards.

“Looks like… I got… the last laugh” Mara wheezed, before succumbing to her wounds.

“Insufferable shit” Shadow Weaver swore, her hand still clutched at her face, knowing it was scarred. She looked out the window, chuckling. “You may have had the last laugh in battle, but the use of your daughter in our empire will be the true last laugh, I will go to the ends of the universe to track down sweet, precious Adora”

__________

Adora gasped and clutched at her chest, her lungs struggling to breathe, but the familiar warmth of Catra by her feet grounded her in reality and calmed her down, she ran her hair through her head, she needed to stay focused, her inquisitor training began tomorrow… or today depending on what time it was.

Adora sighed and pulled the covers back over her body, Catra’s low purr lulling her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: Cad Bane
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Any Kudos or comments are appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe and don't forget to be awesome!


End file.
